


The MandaLOREian

by ItsPatricia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPatricia/pseuds/ItsPatricia
Summary: Din must find help from someone new as he journeys to help the child and find the Jedi.





	The MandaLOREian

**Author's Note:**

> For the greatly anticipated season two of The Mandalorian, I've written my own continuation. Also just know that I haven't seen/rewatched any star wars film for awhile, so my knowledge on Star Wars lore is terrible. So I blatantly make things up, but that's fiction for ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin is helped by an old friend and a new friend.

As Din flies away from the planet of Nevarro with the child, he feels the weight of responsibility. A weight that settles into every part of his being; because whether he wants this or not, this is who he is now. He lets the lingering whispers of the Armorer become his oath: reunite it with its own kind. His brain becomes flooded with possible solutions, possible scenarios, and possible losses. He feels troubled by the endless possibilities, especially the ones that end badly. Though before his brain settles on the worst, he hears babbling.

He turns and looks at the child, whose widened eyes speak volumes of innocence, and begins to decide his most reasonable options. He has left those he trusts most behind, and, even with that, he knows he must ask for a favor if he is to continue. Din, as a seasoned bounty hunter, has come across few people who are willing to be indebted to someone else. However, Orden Cod, a man he met at least seven years prior was happy to, in exchange for the Mandalorian having saved his life. Din knows that Orden is a high profile hunter, dealing in things that stand to be much more political, and Din guesses he must know something about how to find the Jedi.  
Din sighs, looks at the gauges in front of him, hears the cooing of the child, and sets off to the one place he knows Cod hangs around too often. Calmar is a desolate planet, covered in mountainous terrain. However, somewhere deep in a valley’s pit is a secretive town filled with everything that a person might desire. Things like great big gambling rings, women and men scantily clad, and lots and lots of drink. Aside from the bright, colorful money-hungry town the planet was beautiful. Green, lively mountains as far as the eye could see and Din appreciated that. A place seemingly untouched.

Din lands his ship on the outskirts of the bustling town, just close enough that a hike wouldn’t be too bad. He rises to leave and stops, then watches the child slowly make its way towards him, as Din’s head slowly settles looking down at his feet. Without much thought he grabs the child and puts it into a satchel, covers it and, finally, leaves. As he comes into town, Din pushes through drunken men; tall, lean women; and the festering feelings of lust. The child, slung around and cradled, begins to settle into a peaceful sleep, as his Mandalorian walks into the Cappers Bar. Din remembers this as the exact bar that Orden once brought him to and proceeded to drink enough for the both of them in celebration of life.

  
The bar is full. It’s overly metallic design resembles the inside of any modern ship. Men, women, creatures of all kinds, gathered at tables, yell and laugh about whatever they must or can. Din scans the room slowly, his hand hovering over the satchel, and fixes his gaze towards a far corner booth. Slightly darker, lit by a few red lights, he sees Orden gesturing towards women. Most likely an attempt to beg for their company. However Orden is a Trandoshan, whom are not universally attractive. Din pushes his way towards Orden, passing by the stares of many.

  
“Orden.”

  
Orden turns his gaze and smiles, “Is that you, Mando? After so long! I was beginning to think you’d forgotten of me!” He let out a big chuckle, as he yelled “A drink! For a friend!” Orden gestures for Din to sit across him in the booth. “What brings you here?”

  
A drink is quickly placed before Din, as he pushes it aside just as fast. “I need that favor.”

  
Orden’s eyes lighten up, “Finally. Tell me what you need, Mando!”

  
Din looks around slowly, and leans in, “Can you find a people who are lost to all?”

  
“What do you know about them?”

  
“I know nothing, but a name. And I require discretion.”

  
Orden’s face settles into something more serious, “I’m not the same bounty hunter I once was, Mando. I’ve settled into comfort. However, I know exactly the person who can help you.” Orden reaches into his pocket and pulls out a golden coin and slides it across the table. “This is an unpaid favor I have and I will give it to you. This will lead you to the one they call The Shadow. There, she will be able to find information on anything for you. I trust her enormously, and so can you.”

  
Din picks up the coin, and lets his thumb run across it. The golden coin has a flying bird on one face and a blaster on the other. Din’s never seen any currency like it.

  
“She’s a bounty hunter,” Orden continues, “Push the fob and it will take you to her.”

  
Din hesitates, and replies rather slowly, “And— you’re sure of her?”

  
“Like I said, I trust her. With my own life even. You tell her as much as you want or as little. Tell her just enough for her to help. Don’t matter. She’ll get you something.”

  
Din gets up, satchel still tightly secured, and thanks Orden.

  
“Anything for a friend.”

Din had left Orden, alone, in the Cappers Bar corner booth, and had made his way, satchel in hand, to his ship on the outskirts of town. Din made a small fire and let the child chew on whatever amphibian it found. He sat in the dark, dismal night, letting the faint,warm light of the fire illuminate the golden coin in his hand. He toyed with it, letting it slip and slide between each of his gloved fingers. He consciously wondered whether or not to actually use the coin, but his growing desperation to help this child made him push worry aside. Eventually as the fire burned out, Din and the child fell into a light sleep.

As Din flew away from Calmar with the child curiously seated next to him, he pushed hard on the coin. A light came on, along with a faint beeping. The tracking fob worked and Din followed it to a distant planet called Talmoda. Talmoda was an import, export planet. They dealt in all kinds of trades and housed people of every walk of life. Most importantly, Talmoda was run by a group of intellectuals, who collected and housed as much knowledge as possible. Din knew that, but he also knew that not anyone had access to that library of information.

  
Following the fob, Din lands his ships in the largest town's port and pays a heffy visitor fee. He walks through the big, booming town, filled with voices yelling for attention, and leaves towards the more quiet, serene forest. Din lets the child slowly walk alongside him and after a short time, they find a bar surrounded by the shade of trees. The bar has no noticeable sign or distinct theme. It looks old and weathered, a shack with people dripping out. Din picks up the child and places it inside his satchel once again. He walks cautiously inside the bar and takes in its atmosphere. To him, it seems like a typical bounty hunter’s bar, little cross communication, but constant tense vigilance. He thumbs the coin in his hand, letting the faint beeping hum into his leather glove, as his eyes scan across the room. A woman, that is who he’s looking for. A shadow. Not the tall muscular woman in the far corner. Not the long-haired gun-slinger dominating the bar, but a quiet, unnoticed woman.

  
Eventually, Din’s eyes land on someone who is dressed in all black steel armor. Their hair is covered by a sleek, dark helmet, with a thin layer of cloth covering the nose and mouth. They are covered completely, much like himself, except for the eyes. So distinctly unmandalorian, their eyes pierce through, dark, almost black with intensity. Eyes that convey absolutely no emotion. Din decides that this is The Shadow and walks slowly over, letting the coin’s faint beat reassure him. The Shadow is seated on the far right side, close to the window, as she gazes mostly at her own drink. Din seats across from her, letting the satchel settle into his lap. She peers up towards him, as her eyes harden.

  
She whispers, “Mandalorian,” as she reaches under the table for, what Din must assume, is a blaster.

  
Din places the coin on the table and pushes it across, as it continues to beep. She freezes, picks up the coins, pushes it hard. The coin stops beeping, as she looks up at him again with softer eyes.

  
“He’s dead?” she whispers

  
“No.”

  
“He willingly gave this up to you. A manda—Why?”

“I asked for a favor and he sent me to you.”

“I didn’t know Orden dealt with mandalorians.”

Din seat still, and doesn’t reply. He lets thoughts of regret enter his mind. Should I really be here? The Shadow nods, and stuffs the coin into her own pocket.

“So. What’s the favor?”

Din hesitates for only a second, “I need help finding something.”

“Well? What?”

“I only have a name.”

“You want me to help you find something that you don’t really know anything about?”

“Yet.”

“I have to help you find out what you’re trying to find then help you find it? I’m intrigued. I suppose Orden really did send you to me with intent.”

The Shadow agrees to help Din and they shake on their new arrangement as she suggests they leave somewhere more private to provide him with the discretion he desires. Din follows The Shadow through the bar, through the forest in the calm night, until they come to stop at a big tree with a trunk the size of a decent home.

“Do they call you Mandalorian? Or do you have a name?”

“Mandalorian is fine.”

  
The Shadow turns to stare into Din’s helmet, either to gauge his emotion or convey her own. She nods slightly and reaches on the ground for the opening of a hatch. The hatch leads to an underground hide-out, built with the structural support of the tree’s large roots. It is less of a home and more of a room. A room filled with weaponry, boxes, and other random gadgets. The Shadow leads Din down the steep stairs as his hand holds at his satchel. Din feels the child’s slight movement from it’s breath. Shadow gestures for Din to sit on a floor pillow, next to a table, the only real furniture.

  
She looks around, her eyes shifting slowly as she still wears her helmet. “What’s in the satchel? You seem very concerned about it?”

  
Din doesn’t answer. His head shifts and his body locks, as if to tell her no.

  
She responds to his silent answer, “I don’t have any interest in stealing.” She sits.

  
He follows and sits across, letting the satchel gently rest onto his lap. Din lets her eyes linger on him for a while, before he opens the satchel wide enough for her to see.

  
“What is it? A baby?”

  
“I don’t know. I need to find it’s own kind.”

  
“I see. You said you had a name?”

  
“The Jedi.”

  
The Shadows eyes widen as she seems to become lost in thought. “Don’t say that name again aloud— so that’s what you believe that baby is?”

  
“Yes.”

The Shadow stands up, nods and begins digging through steel crates. Din watches her cautiously as she pulls out a gown. Long flowing, white, accents of red and purple, and under the dim underground light Din is struck by curiosity.

  
“Why do they call you The Shadow?

  
She turns towards him, “Bounty hunting works for one reason: mystery. No one, well—most people don’t know what I look like under this or who I really am. I take it off, then I work in the 'shadows.' They don’t see it coming, sort of thing. I didn’t give myself the name. You can call me Zee. That’s what Orden used to call me.”

Din nods silently as she begins to pull more things out.

  
“You got some place to stay tonight? You can stay here,” Zee finally says.

  
“No. I’ll leave.” Din stands to go.

  
Quickly Zee throws things in a bag, “I’m not staying either. So in the morning, meet me by the east gates in town. They’re not hard to miss. Big. Golden. Eurst written atop.” She eyes him and the child who has begun to peer through the satchel’s top. “Then we can find what you need.”

  
Din nods, comes back to the surface and begins to walk towards his ship.

When the sun rises, Din walks with the child slung in his satchel through the crowded town. He stands by the open, flowing east gate. He notices the golden glow and gleam of the gate and is reminded of the coin. He sees how the gate leads to a much nicer looking area than, what he now assumes to be, the market square. He is distracted by the loud rush of life, when he hears Zee’s voice from behind.

“Hello Mandalorian.” He turns to face her. She’s wearing an ivory gown, speckled with colors of red and purple and a veil that covers everything but her brown eyes. She looks younger. “Don’t talk. Just follow me.”

Din follows as she walks ahead of him at an even pace. He stays close behind, always letting his hand rest near his satchel. They walk with the crowd through the gate, then deviate from its flow towards a small door off to the side. Zee stops in front and knocks. A small, face-sized hatch opens. The man’s face is wide, blue, and textured.

“Oh. It’s been awhile Miss Belal. How is your father?”

  
“He is well. Thank you.” Zee’s voice remains firm, constant.

  
“That’s good. Now who is your friend. A bounty hunter?”

  
She laughs playfully, “Oh no, you know how often I go through bodyguards. Just can’t seem to find one I like. Father says Mandalorians are very loyal people.”

  
“I suppose they are.” The door opens to a hallway. “Looking for anything in particular?”

  
“I’m looking for a new species to add to my entourage. Something rare.”

  
“I suggest going to hall 325 C. Got a lot on species. Whole books on what’s what and where they’re from.”

  
“Thank you! Come along.” She walks through the door, down the hall, and to a big set of doors. She stops right before it and sighs loudly, then walks through. Din follows her, quiet, but observant.

The doors lead to a library with shelves that touch the ceilings and with at least five levels. Din looks up and sees the banisters of each floor. He sees the glass roof that lights up the entire space. Surrounded by papers and books, there are few people actually walking around. It is quiet, save for the fluttering of wings. Din notices the Toydarians flying around, carrying books and papers. Zee stops and let’s Din slowly settle to her side.

She looks around, “Don’t let the Toydarians see what we’re doing. Shifty little things. Can’t keep their mouths closed,” and she walks on.

Eventually they make their way to 325 C, a dark, empty corner on the second floor. There is a small table in the middle of two massive shelves, and a hologram device at the center. Zee touches it and a screen pops up.

“Species name? Best not to put it in. Planet?” She looks at Din.

  
“No.”

  
“Let me just—” She scrolls through the options, “Color?”

  
“Well, the child is green.”

  
“But are they all,” Din does not speak, “Best to start somewhere.” Zee types in green and lets the device work. “Oh now looks like someone did a whole categorical study of species. Doesn’t seem too old either. First book is 325C.98004.”

  
They both turn towards the shelf wall, and slowly glare up.

  
“No way we can ask a Toydarian for help. Best to climb.” Zee coughs.

  
“I can get it.”

  
“Don’t be loud or long.”

Din sets the satchel near Zee and begins to climb up the tower of books.

“Bit to the left, Mando.”

He grabs the book and brings it down. The book is large and about as thick as his head. He sets the book onto the table and they sit. The child begins to peak its head out as they flip through each single page.

“We’re almost at the end and nothing like our green, big eared friend.”

Din continues to flip pages as Zee rambles about looking somewhere else. The next page Din flips reveals a chapter page that reads RARE.

“Rare?” Din whispers.

  
“What,” Zee looks down at the page with the big red lettering.

They begin to flip slower, as they are more attentive to each page’s content. Eventually they come across a page that contains a depiction of someone that looks close to the child. The page has smeared ink and the species name is not readable or never existed. There is just a big drawing of a green creature, words, and a constellation of stars.

Din reads the page aloud, “Known for their strong connection with the force, these creatures have successfully hidden themselves away from the galaxy’s watchful eye. Little is known about their history. Those that have sought their secrets have been known to become sympathetic and return secretive about any unfolded mysteries. Depicted is Yoda, a member of the Jedi High Council and the Galactic Republic."

  
“Maybe this constellation is a map.” Zee traces her finger against the drawing.

  
“The Jed—”

  
“Stop.” Zee harshly spits as a Toydarian flies by. They watch it pass together, their heads following its path. “Don’t say that word so much. Not in here. Those things are as rare as it gets and a Toydarian never misses the chance to sell you out.”

They fall silent again as the same Toydarian flies back, stops, and watches as the child pops its head out of the satchel. It begins to fly closer.

Zee whispers, “Go.” Mando moves quickly away as she moves towards the creature, “Thanks so much. You know I was just— forget it.” Zee steps back and slams the book shut, as Din begins to fade from view.

  
“Would you like me to put that back for you, m’am?”

  
“No. I don’t. I’m still looking at it,” she said with a scowl as she sat back down.

  
“Your friend was in a rush.”

  
“One, it's none of your business. Two, he’s much like you. A worker.”

The Toydarian grimaces as he flies away. Zee lets a quick sigh of relief as she grabs the book and tucks it under her dress. She runs to catch up with the Mandalorian. She sees Din waiting by the exit, cautious and aware. As they leave through the gate, surrounded by the rush of the town’s square, Zee grabs Din’s arm.

“Where is your ship?”

  
“It’s in the bay. 39.”

  
“I’ll meet you there. Take this.” She pushes the book towards him and walks into another direction.

Din follows the crowd’s flow and goes into the bay . He climbs aboard his ship and sets the child in the passenger seat, along with the book. He steps out and waits for Zee. After about ten minutes, Zee comes, dressed in the same armor she had once worn in the bar, but she hesitates and watches the wind. Her eyes turn serious as she begins to hover her hand over her blaster. Din begins to breathe more heavily as he stares, waiting for her reaction as she seems to look beyond him. He grabs his own blaster pistol and holds his finger over the trigger. He ducks to the side as Zee quickly pulls her own out and shoots over him. A deep voice speaks as Din crouches on the ground.

“Little Miss Zinreela Belal! Another Mandalorian? I thought you realized that was a bad idea. I suppose I’m luckier than you. Revenge and a job bundled in one."

  
Zee’s posture stiffens as she moves her right hand to the side of her thigh. Her left hand aims and shoots into the sky again. Din turns just in time to see a mandalorian fly overhead. His armor is green and worn, and his cape flows in the wind as his jet pack keeps him lifted. Zee puts one knee to the ground, and grabs at the gadget on her thigh. A grappling hook is swung and flung towards the flying man. Her aim is perfect as it wraps around the man’s dangling leg, as if she had expected him to come. Zee’s hand pulls tightly on the rope as she tries to bring him out of the sky. The man in the sky flies higher, pulling Zee’s feet from the ground. Almost instinctively, she pulls out a knife and cuts the connection, drops, rolls onto the ground, and settles onto her feet to shoot again.

“Boba!” she screams, “Come down! Fight like a man!”

  
Din finally joins in as he shoots towards the man, who fires his own shots at Zee. Zee manages to dodge the blaster, as she makes her way to Din’s side. Hiding behind some part of the ship, Zee speaks with a shallowed breath.

“Go. Just leave,” She turns and shoots, “Take the book and go. Take it to a star reader about the constellations on the page. There— I’m sure there’s more in the book. Go!”

  
“I can’t—”

  
“I’m not your responsibility. You don’t owe me anything. Now leave!”

Din stares into her eyes. He thinks, if she could see his own eyes she would know he was sorry. Instead, he watches her run out, Miss Belal, towards Boba’s hovering figure.  
Din gets onto his ship and sits in his pilot’s chair. He pushes buttons and grips the helm. He turns and looks at the child, its eyes sadder than normal. He stares into the child’s face until he hears an earthly laughter, and Din slams his fist down, grabs his own jet pack and runs out.  
Din comes out to see Boba over her body as Zee crawls towards her blaster. Boba reaches down and begins to pull on her helmet as Zee frantically grabs hold of it as well. Din shoots at his extended arm. Boba lets out a harsh scream, as he flies back into the sky. Din follows suit and begins to shoot wildly at him. Eventually, after back and forth shots, Din manages to nick Boba’s jet pack, causing him to fly uncontrollably in another direction. Din lands next to Zee. She’s panting as he reaches towards her and helps her to her feet. She’s bleeding from her abdomen. Zee cradles her wound tightly as Din shoulders her weight as they walk towards the ship.  
Inside, he lets Zee fall to her hands and knees. She screams. A scream that is full of pain and exhaustion. Din watches as she sits up, pulls open the armor around her wound and cauterizes with a tool she pulled out. She slouches and he stares from behind, quiet, but attentive. The child comes down from the upper deck and stands at Din’s feet. He lifts him and cradles the child in his arms. With her back turned to Din and the child, Zee slowly clips her mask, letting the piece of cloth dangle from the helmet. She wipes the sweat from her face. She removes the helmet from her head. Din gazes at the back of her fallen head, a head that has short, curly brown hair, until he is thrown off by a loud thud. He turns in time to see her helmet bounce off the ship walls and roll away. He can’t see her face, but he knows that she is sad. He does not know how to comfort her.

“Please stop watching me Mandalorian.”

  
Din begins to walk away with the child, but stops and looks at Zee. He sees how her downcasted head lets the hair mask her face.

“Are you coming?”

  
Zee doesn’t move. “I can’t go home now.”

Din sits, ready to fly away. The child plays with whatever is in reach. Then Din reaches for the book and eyes the image of Yoda as he begins to fly into the stars.


End file.
